Thank-You
by DauntlessBlueTreacleTart
Summary: "She hated him." "Nah, she didn't." In which Lily is grateful and will not admit what else she feels, James is mature (but he is still not complaining), and Remus and Sirius are finding this way too funny. Fluffy Jily oneshot written for Jilytober.


**A/N: Hi people! It's DauntlessBlueTreacleTart here! So this is my first fic (which means, no flames please! Just constructive criticism) that I've got around to publishing, and it's just in time for Jilytober, my favorite month of the year! (What do you mean, it's not on the calendar?!) So, here it is! My first fanfic, and it's just Pure. Jily. Fluff. What more do you need?  
So read, hopefully review, and enjoy!**

 **Dedicated to my amazing friend and beta, OUATNerdfighter. May you (and Captain Swan) live long and prosper.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like our Queen, J. K Rowling, to you? No, I'm just a fledgling writer who is just romping around in the marvelous sandbox of a world she has so generously provided us with.**

* * *

 **Thank-You  
** A Marauders fanfic

Lily loved her Heads Dorm. She bloody loved it.

It was better than the Gryffindor dorm, which was saying something. It had everything that had been in her original dormitory, plus some extra goodies for the two Heads. She had total solitude except for her fellow Head, James Potter. Yes. She was rooming with Potter. And surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. Once she got over his ego (which seemed to have decreased), he was actually quite nice. Charming, too. They'd been working together a lot, and while he was down to earth, he never failed to make her laugh. And besides...

He was good-looking. She never thought she would admit it, but he was. Her friends been talking about him and that friend of his, Sirius, for ages, but she'd tuned it out because she'd hated the pair of them. But now the impossible had happened.

She didn't hate them. She was even _friends_ with them. What was the world coming to? And James...

 _No. Shut up. You've hated him for six years; you can at least be reasonably distant with him for a little while more_.

But James was only part of why she loved her dorm. She also loved it for its peace and quiet.

Lily stopped her ruminations of the Heads dorm as she approached the portrait hole for the aforementioned dorm, said the password, and noticed something as she stepped through. Her mouth fell open.

Her beloved "peace and quiet" had been disrupted. By the Marauders, of course.

They seemed to be throwing a party. A party. In the Heads Dorm.

How did they get the password?

James, naturally.

Bugger.

The party was in full swing. Turned out the Marauders had invited all of the other Gryffindor seventh-years, because the place was packed. Couples were dancing all over the place. Sirius, as usual, had a crowd of adoring fans. There even seemed to be a Muggle radio playing jazzy music (it looked exactly like the one in her room...). The table in front of the roaring fire was jammed with assorted Honeydukes snacks, butterbeer, and firewhisky-wait, HOW ON EARTH did they get firewhisky?

Ok. She was a Head. She couldn't let this happen.

 _It looked fun though. If only she wasn't a Head..._

Shut up, little voice. Just shove it up your metaphorical arse.

 _No._

Damn.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" she yelled. The crowded room fell silent. Sirius let a loud oath slip from his lips. Lily glared at him. Behind her, the portrait door opened, and out stepped a disheveled looking James Potter.

So he wasn't a part of this after all. _Why did she feel so relieved?_

His eyes widened and landed on Sirius.

"Padfoot," he said in an icy voice. "Care to tell me what is going on here?"

Sirius grimaced as he guiltily said, "Umm...want some firewhisky?"

"Get out! All of you!" barked Lily.

Someone in the corner yelled out, "And why should we listen to you?"

James' eyes flared. He stormed over to the kid and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen up. She's a Head. You listen to her. And show some respect." He let the kid go. "Detention tomorrow. I'll speak to Professor McGonagall. And don't think I'll forget."

The kid whimpered, "but...Quidditch..."

"I know," said James. "I'm the bloody Captain; d'ya think I'd forget? But detention tomorrow. And don't try to worm your way out of it."

He strode off, and yelled, "Get to bed, all of you! Stragglers get detention!"

Everyone cleared out. Lily heard Sirius mutter "Blimey, mate." as he slunk out, grabbing a bottle of firewhisky. Lily Summoned it to her, and Sirius jumped as it flew out of his hands.

Once the room was empty save the two Heads, James tiredly ran his head through his messy black hair. "Guess I shouldn't have given the password to Sirius. I'll ask the portrait to change it."

Lily gaped at him. Since when has he been so mature?

 _Since the start of term, you dimwit. That's why you don't hate him anymore._

Stuff it.

She walked up to James and said "You gave a member of your team detention. You _hate_ it when members of your team get detention!"

"What can I say?" shrugged James. "He mouthed off a Head; I couldn't excuse that."

Lily smiled at him. "Well, good."

She was just about to walk away when she noticed something.

Her radio was still playing in the corner. A slow song was starting.

Did she dare..?

Of course she did. She...

 _Just say it, Evans. Say it, you prat. Where's your Gryffindor courage?_

She liked him.

 _Took you long enough._

She didn't walk away. Instead, she grabbed his hand.

James gasped softly and looked down at their intertwined hands. A clever smile lit up his face. "What's this, Evans?"

"Um," she faltered. Finally, she came up with an adequate reply. "I...I like this song."

"Really," he said coyly. "Who's it by?"

She paused. She...

She had no bleeding idea.

"Um..."

James laughed, a loud clear sound. "It's by the Weird Sisters. Quite catchy."

That was it. That was _it_.

Lily grabbed his other hand and pulled him closer. She slowly started to sway to the music, taking James's hand and putting it against her waist. They danced like that for a while, just gazing into each other's eyes and smiling, looking down when the other noticed. Lily was thankful when James pretended not to notice that she'd magicked the song into playing over and over again.

"I never did say thank you," she whispered, breaking the silence.

"Is that why you're dancing with me?" he asked. "Is this a thank-you?"

"No," she replied honestly.

His eyebrows disappeared somewhere into his great tangle of black hair.

"Well, then, why are you dancing with me?" he prompted slyly.

"Dunno. Same reason you've been asking me out for six bleeding years."

"So, does that mean..."

She didn't reply. His hazel eyes danced with mirth. Why was he only an inch away? When did he get that close? Why wasn't she pushing him back? Did she actually like it?

 _Ah, such good questions._

Put a sock in it.

Now the pair was almost pressed up against each other.

"That's exactly what it means," murmured Lily.

He looked down at her emerald eyes. Closer, closer.

Closer.

Tentatively, their lips met for a moment. His lips were soft, so soft. It seemed like an hour, or perhaps several sunlit days, had passed before James cautiously pulled away. He searched her eyes for hatred or disapproval; there was none. His eyes lit up, and he victoriously leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

The kiss, frankly, shocked Lily. Sure she'd kissed people before (drunk and sober) but never had someone kiss her with so much reckless abandon. His hands were in her hair, and her reason faded away.

The next day, the two Heads missed their first class of the day, Transfiguration. Once that class ended, Sirius and Remus flung their bags over their shoulders and raced down the corridor to the Heads dormitory.

"Centaur," said Sirius to the portrait, which creaked open. The two looked around the room for the Heads. Sirius checked the couch, and he smirked.

"Oh, Remus," he called out to the prefect. When Remus came over, he muttered, "Finally."

Lily and James were lying side-by-side, a smile on each of their faces. James's hand was tangled in Lily's scarlet hair, who was lying on James' chest. They were still holding hands.

Remus put out a hand to wake them but Sirius muttered, "Allow me." He held out his wand and said, "Aguamenti." A jet of ice-cold water spurt out of his wand as he yelled, "Get your arses off the couch, you lovebirds!"

James and Lily bolted awake, soaked, sputtering, and spitting out water.

"Huh-what-who-?" they got out, Sirius and Remus laughing all the time.

"Took you two long enough!" Remus managed while in hysterics.

Lily glanced at her watch. "We've missed Transfiguration!" she yelped. She made to grab her bag, but James grabbed her hand and murmured, "It's ok. We have a free period, remember?"

Lily relaxed. She took a step towards James...

And Sirius and Remus made like a Snitch and ran out of the dorm, chortling.


End file.
